


Bellarke's Sunset Kiss

by tardisesandtitans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a very possibly fake spoiler, Bellarke, Clarke's POV, F/M, Fluffy, Mentions Jake's Dad, Mentions Thelonious Jaha, Mentions of Finn and Lexa - Freeform, Mentions the Marvel series, Mentions the book series, Mentions the previous seasons, POV Female Character, Two Shot, What I think of Finn Collins, Will link the source later when I can find it, drawn out confessions, hopelessly in love, mentions book quotes, mentions kabby, mentions madi griffin, mentions the SkiKru, parellels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: A drawn out emotion filled rollercoaster of Bellarke saying I love you and kissing. So it's like what we as fans have experienced in general. Just imagine an incredibly long narration from Clarke (Already one previous season reference down ;D) and the rest like a scene.Based on a possible spoiler from Tumblr, look down below.I do not own The 100. Both series belongs to Kass Morgan, Jason Rothenberg and their teams.





	1. Waiting for the sun to set

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THE SHOW UP TIL NOW  
> Today I saw a possible spoiler for season five that Bellarke will kiss by a sunset on Tumblr from the Twitter user @s5bellarke  
> Even after looking through the rest of their tweets and being certain that its false, I decided to carry on with my 'happy' story. More like happy and sad. Extremely happy and extremely sad. Just my style.  
> If CL fans come here and put rude, disrespectful comments even though once again I have put RESPECTFUL mentions of CL, (and why would they I haven't even tagged it) please POLITELY tell me without lowering yourself to primary school name calling and accusations.  
> Disclaimer was just above this. Please enjoy.

2199 days later. Or 3000.

Having my friends back was the best. But all of them would be awesome.  
Hearing Monty joke for what was the first time in six years according to Raven was like a breath of fresh air. Emori, and Echo of all people, made sure our little nightbleeder got enough food and water.

I wondered what my Mom would think. I wondered what Marcus would think. I wondered what Dad would think. Would this be a rare moment of pride if they could see me now? 24 years old with a beautiful child I love like my own, looking after her and raising her the best I can? All her newly adopted Uncles and Aunties doting on her?  
Thinking of them as much as I did in the six year gap? Thinking of them now, and always missing them? Would they be okay that I told Madi stories of my three parents, and the three other people I had loved, who shaped me into the woman I am?

I bet you've noticed that I said three. As far as you all know, I have loved Finn and Lexa. I miss them. I have moved on, but I miss them. Finn was my first love, sure he broke my heart but without that I wouldn't know or started to accept that 'fuckbois' still exist.  
Lexa. Commander Lexa. My love, I hope she would be proud of me. We taught each other, we made so many mistakes but that one night we spent together was beautiful.  
Ever since then, I have hated mornings. You are tired, you have no idea what is going on, and sometimes your lover has just been shot.  
I fucking hate her teacher, Titus. He brainwashed her into believing that love was weakness. And I hate Azgeda, by brutally murdering her true love.

 

I want to shake the hand of the woman that taught Lexa how to love. Because Lexa loved me, and anyone else who let Lexa look and smile at them as softly and as kindly as they did...then they were extremely lucky.  
I carry a part of Lexa in my heart, because she stole it. I was happy to let her do so. 

However, this is about another person. The third one who I have loved. Love, I mean. Now I know he's still alive and his melodramatic ass didn't get himself killed.

I thought all of this as I climbed the only tree left in existence. The sun was going to set soon. It never failed to be beautiful.

 

'Sun's getting real low'. I remember that from some films I watched with Wells, my parents, and Thelonious Jaha on the Ark. Those were the words a powerful woman said to calm the man who would be her lover, and one his friends kept saying it in a later film as the film's running gag. I hope I'll get to finish those films someday. They were from a successful franchise anyone would love. 

I wonder if Raven had managed to make TVs, with her brilliant mind, so they would have another form of entertainment so they could all smile more. Probably, probably not.

As I got closer to the tree, I noticed my third love was already there; and he didn't have to, but he reached to me like that time all those years ago and grabbed my hand to help me up. I dusted myself off and sat next to him, gazing at the still-up sun.  
"Thanks Bellamy."  
For the first time that night, I saw him smile. He was so beautiful. God, I missed him! As if it wasn't obvious, I radioed him everyday. It didn't matter if he couldn't hear me. Bellamy was keeping me sane and grounded. Don't get me wrong, Madi was too but I hadn't known Madi all the time I've been on the ground.

He croaked back to me as if he'd been yelling, which I know he had before. He couldn't believe I was still alive.  
"No problem, Clarke." He looked at me in a way that he never looked at me before. He always looked straight into my eyes, but he rarely gave me such a soul- reaching gaze.  
I wanted us to never break our gaze. I loved his eyes. I love his hair. I loved his smile. I still do. I missed him. I missed his hugs. I missed him calling me 'princess'. All this time, Bellamy has been, and remains, the one I need.

"We've got lots of catching up to do." He let out a joke, and I saw a tear slip out of his eye. My own blurry vision blurred his beautiful face as I wiped it away and embraced him.  
"Yeah, we do. And we can do that now, so don't cry. And you don't just have those six to talk to now. There's me, and Madi."  
Bellamy chuckled, brushing my hand with his thumb gently. "You really sound like your Mom." I nodded, wiping away my own tears.  
"Yeah. She's my inspiration, I look at how she's raised me and apply it to how I raise Madi."  
He smiled at me. "She really is your daughter then. She called me Dad." He added jokingly, with that famous classic Blake smirk I saw so often in Octavia.  
That set me off laughing. He joined in. I pulled him into a hug as happy tears flowed this time, trying to stay together and balanced on the tree so we didn't move about a lot.


	2. The sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Bellarke's Sunset Kiss.
> 
> 'Bellamy chuckled, brushing my hand with his thumb gently. "You really sound like your Mom." I nodded, wiping away my own tears.  
> "Yeah. She's my inspiration, I look at how she's raised me and apply it to how I raise Madi."  
> He smiled at me. "She really is your daughter then. She called me Dad." He added, with that famous classic Blake smirk I saw so often in Octavia.  
> That set me off laughing. He joined in. I pulled him into a hug as happy tears flowed this time, trying to stay together and balanced on the tree so we didn't move about a lot.'

"I guess I talked about you more than I thought." I let my head fall on his shoulder, embarrassed. Another hearty chuckled rumbled from him. "She was telling me and the others about a story about me that went on for hours. Okay, she was exaggerating, what kid doesn't, but I appreciate that you spent a weird amount of time talking about me.." He joked, making me giggle.  
"I hope she listened to the ones about Mom though."  
"Oh yeah, she loves her grandma. And her grandpas." I laughed again.  
We then pulled apart, still holding hands, and swapped stories about our various journeys as we waited for the sun to set.

 

"You saw Murphy nude? I knew you two had a thing going on!" I joked, him laughing.  
"Oh yeah, Murphamy forever. It's what Raven, Emori, Echo and Monty made up."  
"I could have figured that out for myself."  
He stuck out his tongue at me childishly, and I did the same back, chuckling at eachother. We sighed happily. I missed out banter, and I could tell he could too.  
I realised our hands were still touching, and then I looked up at the sun.  
"I feel so bad that we aren't moving. Who's knows who's alive in there." Bellamy said.  
I looked at him, holding back yet more tears.  
"As much as we love them, they'd want us to rest. I've been radioing Mom even though I know hers is dead...just like..."  
"You've been radioing me?"  
I was in shock.  
"You could hear?!?" I asked loudly, pulling my hands away.  
"No, no, Clarke, if I could I would have responded... No, Madi told me. She also told me sometimes you had nightmares or cried yourself to sleep. Or both. She said it was the same with our people though, namely your Mom."  
I looked down, embarrassed and upset. How could he not know now? It was so obvious. My Madi was such a tell tale to her fa...to her friend.

As I looked down, I got a glance of the darkening sky- preparing itself for the setting of the sun.

 

"Clarke. There's no need to feel guilty. You've done lots of bad things. So have I, but who are we are and who we need to be in order to survive are still very different things. I know you're going to say that you bear it so they don't have to, but everyone is feeling just as guilty...and we all have hope. Just like how I hoped every day to be with you again. And now I am, and I didn't think that would ever happen." His voice cracked, and I saw his regret, it was heart breaking.  
"I thought I left you." Now it was my turn to comfort him, and my words flowed.

 

"Hey. Look at me. You held on hope for the nightblood solution and it worked. I thought I would die, it devastated you and I was wrong. Nothing happened to me." I was holding his hand again and he gave me a small smile, looking intently at me.

"We've been through a lot together, you and I. We're going to continue that together. We need eachother, Clarke. Did you know that when Roan kidnapped you, my leg was shattered but I kept trying to get to you? The guys were telling me to be rational and slow down, but I couldn't. The only thing I could think about was you. I was pretty much hoarse from shouting that we needed to save you, and that we couldn't lose you again. You inspire me. I know I have you to be the brain for all of us, but you motivate me to be a better man for all of us. I have never known a girl so beautiful and intense all at once. I always wonder how long it's going to take until you stop being the last person I think about before I fall asleep."

He breathed a sigh of relief. We were startled at the pure emotion that radiated from him and exploded from his loving words.  
"I think I know what you're going to say." I whispered to him, holding his hand.  
"What gave it away, princess?" He joked, but then I leaned into him with my blurry vision and our lips met.

 

He was in shock, and I quickly and shyly pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, I was so sure.." I stammered but then he held my chin and got me to look at him. "Clarke. It's okay. I have wanted you to kiss me ever since that Day Trip with the guns."

"You too?" The tears slid out again, and then he bent his head down and brushed his lips against mine. Bellamy Blake, the third person I had fallen in love with, was kissing me. I melted into his arms, and he was melting into mine. We had years of romantic tension, sexual tension, and unspoken words between us, but we could only let some of them out. We had to save the world again- and whatever was around the corner we would do it as a couple, as a family.

Maybe here in the ruins of the old world, we could start something new. I want to spend eons with Bellamy Blake.  
Like our kiss, the sun took its time, but it was finally setting. Pinks and yellows blurred together, and sunlight blinded us, casting its rays on us as if it were a spotlight. It felt divine.  
How Bellamy kissed me so longingly, how I kissed him back with the same amount of longing... he tasted like joy, and joy tasted much better on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, it would never go that soap opera, self-referencing way that somehow mentions Marvel (That's the only less believable thing I could hear Clarke saying in my head) but its 100 percent my way and I love it. I hope you all did too. I know I used too many commas.  
> May we meet again :)


End file.
